Sapphie
Sapphie is a dog and Aoi's partner Background Sapphie is Aoi and Sara's Jewelpet partner, she's a yellow and blue Cavalier King Charles spaniel who symbolizes friendship. She wears a pink and blue flower tiara and a necklace shaped like a blue music note. Sapphie knows how her human partner is feeling sometimes and she is always with her every time. Friendly, calm and can understand everyone's feelings, Sapphie knows how kind her friends were in both Jewel Land and on Earth. Her only fear is doctors and hospitals. Despite her personality, she's the highest ranking Jewelpet in Jewel Land, earning her the "Crystal Class" due to the fact that her magic is always successful. Her birthday is on September 1st and her name is based on the Gemstone Sapphire. Sapphie can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic or with Ruby and Garnet, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. It's unknown if Sapphie has a Jewel Pot. Jewelpet ; Sapphie is Aoi and Sara's Jewelpet partner, she's a yellow and blue Cavalier King Charles spaniel who symbolizes friendship. She wears a pink and blue flower tiara and a necklace shaped like a blue musical note. Sapphie knows how her human partner is feeling sometimes and she is always with her every time. Friendly, calm and can understand everyone's feelings, Sapphie knows how kind her friends were in both Jewel Land and on Earth. Her only fear are doctors and hospitals. Despite her personality, she's the highest ranking Jewelpet in Jewel Land, Jewelpet Tinkle Sapphie (サフィー) is the jewelpet partner of Sara in Jewelpet Tinkle. Profile Sapphie accompanies Sara almost all the times. She enjoyed helping Sara on her experiments. Her name Sapphie is based on its jewel Sapphire. She wears a pink and blue flower crown and a necklace shaped like a blue musical note. Sapphie knows how Sara feels and always wanted her to get friends as Sara is literally friendless. She first met Sara in her hostel in a govermental science lab. Due to the timeline, Sapphie never met Sara's parent. She is good friend to Ruby, Rabura, Sango and Garnet. Titana seems to have a crush on her. Her quote on using Jewel Flash is "Sparkling Flame, Full of Friendship". Ability Sapphie can use Jewel Flash with Sara to change in to the magical outfit. Sapphie also uses magic with Sara and never failed using a spell in the anime. She invented the spell "Randeagu" (the spell to turn things big) and "Rokodaura" (the spell to turn things small) with Sara at episode 5 in the anime. Story Sapphie first appeared at episode 2, beside Leon, Dian, Miria, Sango and Garnet. The reason of Sara is not there is unknown. Sapphie is surprised with Akari and Ruby's attitude at episode 5 when the experiment failed, cause they are making fun and telling jokes ignoring the bad effect of the failed experiment. In episode 15, she win a stage in the magical cooking competition againts Amelie with the magical fruit tree she invented with Sara. She made a fruit sundae with the fruits on the tree. In episode 20, Alex, Brownie and Nix wa atracted by her and confessed to her. She rejected them almost immediately. Episode 29, Moldavite headmaster used some magic making Sapphie love Dian due to the event, but recover later as long as Sulphur's mother arrived. She catch the flower threw by Dian to the spectators and ofcourse making Garnet and Sango mad. In episode 31, she told Sara the special magic while Sara didn't know how to apologise to Akari, the special magic is actually a word "Sorry". They revived Sara's dead flower (Sara's mother's gift to Sara) with the spell "Rumuubufaruua". Episode 32 shows that Sapphie don't like sports too (like Sara). She casted the magic "Randeagu" which she invented with Sara and helped Ruby's team to win that game. In Episode 38, she sealed 'Badest', the forbidden sword of evil magic with Sara, Akari, Miria, Leon, Nicola, Ruby, Labra, Sango, Garnet, Dian, Titana, the Fountain Dragon, Moldavite, Halite and Albiana, and later returned the Jewel Stones to Sara with her magic (or otherwise just returning them into the object cause as long as the dream of the person did not disappear, the jewel stone exist in the person's heart). In episode 41, Sara and Sapphie got the qualification to participate the "Jewelstar Grand Prix" as they get 12 Jewel Stones. Category:characters Category:Jewelpets Category:female jewelpets